Abuse
by Shizaya1398
Summary: I decided to make a sequel to "beaten" by showing you how Izaya's mother abuses him and what he does to get abused…also who is there to comfort him after such horrible abuse/ Shizaya/ cute/ review!/rated for langauge


**Author's Note: I decided to make a sequel to "beaten" by showing you how Izaya's mother abuses him and what he does to get abused…also who is able to comfort him after such horrible abuse!**

* * *

><p>Izaya positioned his backpack in a more comfortable position on his body and continued to walk home as slowly as possible. He flinched at the thought of his mother beating him endlessly with her belt when she saw how poorly he did on his math test. It wasn't his fault though; she had beaten him the night before until he fainted so he really didn't have time to study.<p>

The brunet took a deep breath and walked into his small house; he could already hear his sisters playing with each other upstairs. He held his breath for as long as he could before finally gasping in the second hand smoke that lingered in the air. He quickly pulled his hood over his head and tried to sneak past his mother who was sitting in the living room smoking her third pack of the day.

"Hey! Hey…Izaya right? Get back over here this instant." Izaya swallowed hard at the barking tone in his mother's voice. He obeyed and sat down next to his mother, having to wither breath in the smoke or hold it in his lungs.

"You had a math test today didn't you? What was your grade?" Izaya reached into his backpack and pulled out the test; he flinched when his mother snatched it out of his hands.

"What the fuck is this?" The infuriated woman threw the piece of paper on the floor and stomped on it with her 6 inch heels.

"You expect me to just let this bad grade slide? Get upstairs right now dumbass!" Izaya whimpered and started up the stairs towards his mother's bedroom. Tears welled up in the brunet's eyes as the back of his shirt was pulled up and a belt pulled from his mother's jeans. Kururi and Mairu leaned up against their mother's door to listen to Izaya's pained screams as his pale back was wiped.

_Meanwhile…._

Shizuo walked happily towards his home; Shinra had already gone home and Kasuka was staying after school for some afterschool program. His mood quickly darkened when he realized his was on the flea's street. He stopped dead when he saw said brunet running out of his house with blood dripping down his back and completely out of breath.

"What the fuck?" Izaya's face turned bright red when he saw the blonde standing there with wide eyes. He quickly turned to face the blonde so Shizuo didn't see his bloody back.

"Why the hell are you bleeding?" Shizuo asked watching little dots of red fall on the sidewalk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Shizu-chan." Izaya said smiling nervously at the blonde; Shizuo took a step closer and Izaya took a step back.

"If you keep bleeding like that you're probably going to bleed to death." Shizuo said as a matter of fact; Izaya just laughed.

"I think you've been talking to Shinra to much Shizu-chan; it's just a few cuts not big deal." Izaya said just shrugging it off.

"How'd you get those anyway?" Dead silence fell between the two; Izaya's eyes widened when he saw his mother swing open the front door.

"You little brat! Don't come back here for the rest of the night I don't want to see your damn face!" Izaya's mother screamed before slamming the door; Shizuo's head shot to Izaya who was quickly wiping tears from his eyes. His face was flushed and he was standing in a puddle of blood.

"Look…if you want, you can come over to my house…" Shizuo said to the crying brunet; Izaya looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yea I guess so…my mother has a first aid kit at home that I can use to bandage up your back." Izaya grabbed his fur trimmed jacket that he had dropped and slung it over his bloody body.

"Thanks Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he followed the blonde home.

* * *

><p><em>(Shizuo's house)<em>

"Why don't you go take a quick shower to wash off all that dry blood then I'll give you some of my clothes." Shizuo said staring at Izaya's red back; Izaya blushed and nodded. He moved into the bathroom, striped out of what was left of his clothes, and jumped into the warm watered shower. He sighed as the clear water turned a murky red; Izaya bit his lip hard to keep from screaming as the water stung his injuries.

After he was sure all the dry blood was off him the brunet turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. The brunet blushed as he walked back into Shizuo's room wearing only a towel; Shizuo had laid out everything he would need from the first aid and a white t-shirt, sweat pants, underwear and socks for Izaya.

"Put on everything except your shirt so I can tend to your injuries." Shizuo said handing the brunet the clothes. Izaya took the clothes and starred at him fiercely; Shizuo sighed and turned his back on the brunet.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before."Shizuo mumbled as the smaller male dropped his towel and started putting on the clothes that was given to him.

"Ok you can look now." Shizuo turned around and watched as the brunet sit on his bed; He crawled on with him and went behind the smaller male. Izaya yelped when he felt the disinfectant rub against his deep cut.

"Relax; I just have to clean the wound." Shizuo said as he poured more of the liquid on a cloth and moved it gently over the large injuries.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Izaya growled threw his teeth as pain came in waves on his back; Shizuo grinned and poured the disinfectant right on the brunets back.

"A little." Shizuo laughed and closed the cap on the alcohol bottle; he took out the bandages and quickly started putting them over the injuries.

"All done." Izaya grabbed the shirt that was laid out for him and quickly put it on; he sighed and fell back on Shizuo's bed.

"So…what did your mom hit you with?" Shizuo asked as he cleaned up all the stuff he used.

"…..A belt." Izaya said starring up at the ceiling, with his back throbbing in pain.

"Why would she do that...I mean I know why I would but she is your mother." Shizuo said as he picked up Izaya's bloody clothes and put them in his laundry basket.

"I failed that math test we had today." Izaya said plainly.

"Are you kidding me? She almost killed you for a fucking math test?" Shizuo screamed; Izaya hoisted himself up on his elbows and starred at the infuriated blonde.

"She does that to me every day, those cuts on my back were old cuts she just reopened them when she wiped me." Izaya gasped when Shizuo suddenly got onto the bed and grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"She can't fucking do that! You're here only son why the hell would she do that to you? Does she do it to your sisters to?" Shizuo asked angrily.

"Well…no it's really just me." The two froze when they heard a slight knock on the door; Shizuo got off the brunet and walked over to the door.

"Izaya-kun's mother wants to talk to him." Kasuka said holding up the house phone to his older brother; Shizuo nodded and took the phone. After closing the door on his brother Shizuo handed the brunet the phone.

"Hello?" Izaya asked into the phone; he had to keep the phone a few inches away from his ear as his mother yelled at him.

"Yes but I….I know but….uh….ok bye mom." Izaya hung up the phone and handed it back to Shizuo.

"I have to go home now." Izaya said sliding off the bed and grabbing his clothes from the laundry basket. Shizuo quickly got off the bed and stood in front of the door.

"You're not really going to go back there are you?" Shizuo asked nervously.

"I have to, it's where I live. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Well it is Friday so it would be ok for you to sleep over my house tonight right?" Izaya starred at him shocked.

"You really want me to sleep over….I'd have to call my mom to tell her though." Izaya said reaching for the phone in Shizuo's hand.

"Oh I'll do it; it's pretty late so why don't you go relax on my bed for now." Shizuo said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"_Why the hell is he being so nice to me?" _Izaya thought as he curled back on Shizuo's bed; he was actually really tired from being beat up all day. He closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep; he flinched when he heard Shizuo come back into the room.

"Your mom said you could stay over." Shizuo said he moved over to the other side of the bed and lay down next to the brunet. Izaya quickly sat up and starred at him angrily.

"Why the hell are you being so nice to me? Your hate me." Shizuo sighed and sat up with him.

"I don't know..i feel sorry for you."

"I don't need your damn sympathy." Izaya screamed

"Well I'm all you've got so deal with it flea!" Shizuo screamed back, Izaya flinched at the comment and mentally cursed himself for letting tears spill from his eyes. The brunet gasped when he was suddenly pulled into a bear hug.

"Stop crying flea." Shizuo said feeling a beating pain in his heart; he grinned when Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Thanks…for letting me stay here Shizu-chan." Izaya said into the blonde's shoulder.

"Yea don't mention it flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know this wasn't as good as "beaten" this was just a sequel to it! I hoped you liked it and yea I know it's a bit OOC but whatever. Sooo review and favorite!<strong>


End file.
